


The Seeker

by ZenRay_055



Category: Star Wars, Suicide Squad - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenRay_055/pseuds/ZenRay_055
Summary: Ray Kholan's father is dead. And Ray will not let the murderers simply get away. Ray wants revenge. Ray sets off with a squad of talented friends, and will stop at nothing until the killers are put in prison.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanikiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanikiri/gifts).



> What you seek is seeking you.
> 
> \- Rumi

Ray squinted into the wind as he rode his rusty old bike home from school. The wind slapped at his face, and he felt his long hair fly back from his face. He wished he had a better bike, at least one that didn’t fall apart every other week. 

The leaves flew past his face, and he could hear old Jim Nenouk curse out loud. “Darn those teens, these days they ain’t have no sense of respect,” he heard him shout from his porch. If only he knew, thought Ray. 

As he pulled his already falling apart bike into their garage, which happened to be falling apart too, he saw his mom walking over to him, eyes open wide, a look of horror on her face. 

“What is it, Mom? Where’s Father?” asked Ray.

“R-Ray. Your dad. H-he …” she stuttered.

“Mom! What is it?”

“I’m sorry, Ray. I can’t explain it. Go see for yourself.”

Ray slowly trudged over to the front door. He realized it had some holes in it. Just the size of bullets, he thought. He opened it and peered inside.

*******

Ray looked at the coffin for the umpteenth time, thinking. Why? Why did this have to happen to me? 

The preacher walked onto the stage and gave a speech, but Ray wasn’t listening. He was busy silently cursing the people responsible for this. I will make sure they pay. One does not simply kill Ray Kholan’s father and get away with it. 

The rest of the funeral went past in a blur. When they got home, Ray reatreted into his room. He closed all of the blinds and turned off the lights. Collapsing onto his bed, Ray lay there plotting. 

When he had been plotting for nearly fifteen minutes, his thoughts started drifting to the night he had come home, only to find his dad on their kitchen floor, lying in a puddle of blood. He had four bullet holes in the back of his head. 

Ray sat there, planning for a long while. When he was finally satisfied with his plan, he got up and walked over to his desktop. He turned it on, entered his password, sat his index finger into the fingerprint scanner, then said, “Ray Kholan, operating on system 762038, please open the file under the name of ‘Kholan Operative Files’. He then clicked on the file, and entered his plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you seek is seeking you.
> 
> \- Rumi

Ray awoke from a fitful sleep. He had been dreaming that he was there when his dad was murdered. The killers, two men with faces concealed by masks, had somehow broken into their house unnoticed, and had shot his dad four times in the back of the head.

His father had fallen to the ground, his head covered in blood. The men cackled at the sight and had left as soon as they had come. He knew all this because his mom had been peering behind a curtain when it really happened. She had come outside when the men had left, and that was when Ray had arrived. 

Ray got up from bed and peeled off soggy clothes from his body. He took a quick, steamy shower and went downstairs, where his mom was sitting crying at the table. He turned and sat down across from her. He grabbed the Cheerios box and poured himself some. Dry, no milk. I must be the only one who likes it that way. 

His mom looked up at him, only to burst into tears yet again, and he felt himself get even more angry. I must stop who did this. “Mom. After school today, can I go to the park for some fresh air?”

There was no response, other than a slight movement of the head, which Ray took as a yes. Maybe more of an ‘I don’t care’, but that still means yes. Ray left the rest of his Cheerios on the table, retrieving his backpack. “Bye, Mom. Have a good day,” he said. She just shook her head.

Ray grabbed his bike and sped off down the road. He was extremely cold, but he was used to it. He wanted to get to school on time, as to not miss his final exams in English. He reached school, and parked his bike. He quickly pulled out a piece of poorly folded paper from his pocket, and opened it. On it was a rough sketch of what his mom thought the men’s masks had looked like.

He heard his friend, Mark, and quickly folded it back up and stuck it back in its place. “Hey Rayo, watcha doin’ today?” Mark said.

“Why don’t you ever use real words?” asked Ray.

“Why da bad mood, Senor?”

“It’s none of your business, okay?”

“Fine, fine, but Imma be ‘round, ‘case you wanna spill da beans, okayo Rayo?”

Ray trudged off without answering, and stepped into first period. He chose a seat by his crush, Amelia Hudson. She was pure emo, black clothes, dyed blonde hair, even chains. Ray liked the chains, and usually he would compliment her on something. But not today. He wasn’t in the usual mood, and didn’t feel like talking at the moment. 

“Hey, Ray, you all good, my dude?”

“Huh? Oh, uh, yeah Am, just kind of shaken up.”

“Uh, alright. Ever need anything, just come see me,” said Amelia.

“Alright, thanks. I will,” said Ray.

“Cool beans, my dude.”

Ray felt himself drifting asleep as class went on. He looked over at Amelia, busy working on a sketch of some show or band, Ray didn’t know which. Nevertheless, it was a good drawing. They always were. She had a talent at drawing for sure. Ray never could understand how she did it, he just knew he liked watching her draw. 

The bell rang, and class was dismissed. Ray trudged sleepily to his locker, and was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey Ray, you all good? You seem really upset today,” he heard Amelia say.

“Phew, you scared me. And, yeah, like I said, I’m just kinda shaken up,” he replied with much effort.

“Why? Did something happen?”

Ray turned and looked her in the eyes, which were a beautiful turquoise color. When he did, he broke, and told her everything. After he was done, she was wide-eyed, a surprised look on her face. “Ray, wow, uh, geez, I don’t know what to say,” she stuttered.

“It’s alright. I knew I shouldn’t have told you, but I had to tell someone, and there’s no one I trust more than you,” he said.

“Thanks for telling me, Ray. I just don’t know what to say,” she said.

“Well, it’s fine. I’ll be alright. Thanks for being here,” he said.

“Anytime, Ray. If you ever need me, just tell me. I’ll always be here for you,” she said softly.

Ray stepped forward and gave her a tight hug, then turned to his locker, placing his English binder in an empty slot. He turned and waved as Amelia left to a different class. Art, I think. She’s probably the best one there, Ray thought.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Ray was exhausted, and really wanted school to be over, so he could carry out his plan. He was sitting at an empty table, except for Mark, who was sitting across the table, fortunately, eating a sloppy peanut butter and jelly sandwich. “Phle phlu, Phray, phlu phlophlay?” he said.

“Mark, you know I have no idea what you’re saying, right?” he said.

“Phlie phloe,” he said.

Ray just shook his head, during which he glanced over and saw Amelia walking over. “Hey, my dude, hey Mark,” she said.

“Phley, Phlamelia,” replied Mark, bread crumbs and grape jelly flying out of his full mouth, which had been full for about five minutes now. 

“Hey, Amelia. How was art?” Ray asked.

“Art was good. We drew our favorite TV or movie character. I drew One Punch Man. You like it?”

Ray glanced at the drawing. “Wow, Amelia. That’s great,” Ray said.

“Thanks. You should do art too. It’s pretty fun,” she said.

“Alright, I might try that next year,” he said.

“Cool beans,” she said, sitting down by him. Ray studied the drawing, and nodded his ‘more than just an approval’ nod. “You definitely have a talent for drawing, Amelia,” he said.

“Ray, you’ve said that about a billion times. But thanks anyway,” she said, smiling. 

She reached over and grabbed his forearm gently. “Are you sure you’re okay, Ray?”

“Am, I’m fine, it’s just, it’s kind of tough, losing your dad and all,” he said.

“I know how you feel. My dad was killed in a car accident,” she said. “Of course, it’s not the same thing, but you know what I mean.”

“Really? I didn’t know that. Sorry Am, it’s tough, it really is,” he said, looking at her.

“Thanks, and yeah, it is tough. You just have to persevere, Ray. We’re at least in this together,” she said, wrapping her arm around him, whispering, “You’ll make it. I did, and so can you. I believe in you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you seek is seeking you.
> 
> \- Rumi

After school, Ray hopped on his bike, and started down the road. He got about one thousand yards and his bike chain broke. “What the heck? Why can’t anything go my way for once?” he muttered. Then he started off on foot to his house, when he saw a car pull up next to him. Oh no. It’s the men, coming to kill me off too. Maybe they already took care of Mom, Ray thought, terror washing over him. 

The car door opened, and a figure stepped out. “Heyo, Rayo! What’s up?” 

Ray’s legs stopped feeling like jello. “Oh. H-hey Mark. You scared me for a second there,” he stammered. 

“Welp, no need to be frightened, Rayo Mayo, it’s just your pal, Marko Pollo,” he said. 

Ray squeezed into the back seat with Mark and his little sister, Faith, and Mark’s mom drove them to his house. “Rayo, think I could stop by for a bit a’ study?” said Mark.

“I’m sorry, Mark, but we’re kind of busy right now. Maybe next week,” he said.

“Oh, ‘aight then, Rayo, I’ll catch ‘ya later,” said Mark.

“Alright, friend, thanks for the ride.”

“Anytime.”

Ray got out and popped his bike from the back end, and walked up to the garage, parking his bike. He walked over to the front door, and walked inside. His mom was on the couch, reading a newspaper quietly. She looked sleepy. “Hey, Mom. How’s your day been?” he asked, a bit too cheerily. 

“Honey, come sit down.”

Ray walked over to the couch and sat down beside his mom. She looked at him, and he saw a tear run down her cheek, dripping silently onto her shirt. She gave him a hug and whispered softly into his ear, “Ray, your father was killed by two men. Do you know who those two men were?” she asked.

Ray was surprised. “No, Mom, no I don’t know who they were,” he said.

“They were his brothers.”

Ray sat staring at the picture of the two men his mom had pulled out from under her. They looked menacing, neither of them smiling.

“I didn’t know Dad had any brothers,” Ray said shakily.

“He told me they had been reported dead. We decided to not tell you about them, as they were also criminals,” she said.

“Wow. I can’t believe it. Dad’s own brothers murdered him?” he asked.

“Yes. And they will most likely come for us, too,” she said, staring coldly into his eyes.

“Mom, can I go to my room for a bit?” he asked.

“Yes. I thought you were going to the park after school today.”

“Yeah, I changed my mind. Maybe tomorrow,” said Ray.

“Alright, you may go, but make sure to come down when supper’s ready,” she said.

Ray climbed the stairs and went to his room. He flopped down onto his desk chair, and pulled out his cell phone. It was an iPhone 5, not the latest model, but it was all he could afford. He clicked on the ‘messages’ icon and sent a text to Amelia.

Hey. What’re you up to? 

About 14 seconds later, she replied.

Not much, just hangin’ out with friends. 

Cool. Sounds fun.

Yeah. Hey. You doin’ fine?

Mhm. Just chillin’ in my room.

Neat. Well, we’re about to go to the park. 

Nice.

You wanna come? It’s at Rasburry Park.

Umm. Lemme see.

Alright my dude.

Ray opened his bedroom door and stuck his head out. “Mom! Can I go to the park for a bit? Amelia and some others are hanging out there,” he shouted.

“Uh, alright honey, but get home in time for supper,” she said.

Ray went out the front door, and got his bike. He quickly replaced the broken chain with one of the many spares they had. He started down the driveway and onto the road. When he got to the park, Amelia walked over to him.

“Hey my dude. Glad you could come,” she said.

Ray got off of his bike, and parked it under a tree. “Me too. Thanks for inviting me.”

“Yeah, no problem. So, are you doing fine?”

“Yeah, I’m doing good. Thanks,” Ray said, putting his arm around her.

She looked at him, and said, “So, do you all know who it was?”

He returned her gaze, saying, “Yeah, it was my uncles. They killed their own brother. Which was my dad.”

Amelia stepped away, chains clanging. She stood facing him. “Really? That’s terrible, Ray.”

“I know.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Again, thanks for being here for me. You’re a great friend,” he said, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

She blushed. “Y-you’re welcome.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you seek is seeking you.
> 
> \- Rumi

Later, Ray and Amelia were walking to their bikes. “Hey Am, you free?”

“Yeah. Why?” she said.

“Well, wanna come over for a bit?”

“Um, sure. Thanks, that would be cool,” she said, swiping blonde strands of hair from her eyes.

Ray watched as she did, admiring her hair. It was short-ish, about shoulder length. It was a golden blonde, with pink strips flowing throughout it. She wore a black sweater with a Twenty-One Pilots logo on it, and black skinny jeans with small chains hanging from her waist. She had on shiny black boots, too, with metallic silver buckles. Ray had always loved her outfits, and her hair. But most of all, she was such a great friend.

They got to their bikes, and got on. They started down the road, and Ray had an idea.

“Hey Am. Wanna race?”

“Oh, you bet I do. Get ready to lose!”

Ray rolled his eyes, and smiled. “One, two, three, go!”

They took off down the road, each going full speed. Soon, Ray pulled into his driveway, but Amelia had already made it.

“Hey! You got a headstart,” said Ray, out of breath.

“Pfft. No I didn’t. You’re just the loser, fair and square,” she said, smiling.

Ray dropped his bike and walked over to her. “Okay, you won. Fair and square,” he said, looking at the ground.

She put her hand under his chin and lifted his head until he was looking at her in the eyes. 

“Don’t worry. I still like you, my dude,” she said, a grin slowly spreading on her face.

Ray couldn’t help chuckling a bit. Soon, they were both laughing. He gave her a quick hug and they walked inside, her hand in his. He opened the door and Amelia walked inside, and he followed. His mom looked up from her magazine she was reading at the table, saying, “Oh, hello, Amelia. How are you?”

“Hello, Mrs. Kholan. I’m good. And you?”

“It’s been tough, these past few days.”

“I see. Ray told me everything. I’m so sorry,” she said, a look of concern on her face. 

“Well, thank you, Amelia. So, what are y’all up to?” she said, looking at Ray.

“Well, maybe study a little, maybe watch something,” Ray said.

“Alright, well, have fun.”

“Cool, thanks Mom.”

Ray and Amelia walked up to his room, and he turned on the TV. He flipped to Netflix, and he handed the remote to Amelia. “Here. You choose. I’m sure you don’t want to watch Star Wars.”

“Thanks. What about Anime? Maybe Naruto?”

“Alright. Your choice,” he said, smiling.

She looked at him. She smiled, too. “Thanks. Naruto it is.”

“Sure thing, Am.”

After about half an hour of Anime, Ray got bored and started to drift off to sleep. He must have been leaning on Amelia, because she said, “You tired, my dude?”

He came to, fluttering his eyelids, his eyes adjusting to the light. He was leaning on her shoulder, and he lifted his head. “Sorry if your shoulder is sore.”

“Don’t worry about it, my dude, it was worth it,” she said, winking at him.

He laughed, and she said, pointing at the TV, “See that?” She kept talking for awhile, explaining the show to him, but he wasn’t looking. His eyes were closed, and he leaned on her again, this time intentionally.

He fell asleep again, Amelia still talking. She eventually realized he wasn’t listening, and she giggled. “Can’t even stay awake for ten minutes,” she whispered.

*******

Ray awoke to the sound of his mother’s voice. “Guys. Time for supper!” she yelled.

“Alright. We’ll be right there!” shouted Amelia. “Ray. Wake up, sleepy head.”

“Ughh. Hey Amelia, okay, but hold on a second. I’m busy fighting a dragon.”

Amelia giggled again. “Oh boy, Ray. What am I going to do with you?”

Ray said groggily, “Ah! There you are, my beloved. I have come to save you, and bring you home.”

Amelia scooted back, confused. She looked puzzled, and said, “Ray, wake up! I’m not a princess.”

He looked at her and smiled, “Oh, uh, sorry Am, I must’ve been dreaming.”

She slowly smiled. “It’s alright. Uh, man, we better go eat then,” she said.

*******

They ate spaghetti and homemade garlic bread. While they ate, they talked about the incident. Ray’s mom said, “His brothers were big outlaws. They had robbed banks, kidnapped people, but never had they killed anyone, until the other day.” A look of despair washed over her face. Ray said, “I still can’t believe he’s actually dead.” He felt Amelia’s arm slide around his back. He looked at her and said, “But don’t worry, I have a plan.”

“You do? A plan for what?” she asked, puzzled.

“A plan for revenge. Those murderers will end up in jail, I will make sure of it.”

“I’ll help you. I have a few friends who might be handy,” said Amelia.

“Thanks. I always knew I could count on you.”

His mom looked at them. “Okay, okay, stop the flirting, and let’s get to business.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you seek is seeking you.
> 
> \- Rumi

Early the next morning, Ray woke up to the sound of their rooster crowing. He went outside to check on the chickens, and found seven eggs in the hen house. He was turning back to bring them inside, when he heard a gun fire close by. He turned his head until he saw a large man with a mask on holding a gun pointed at him.

Ray dropped the eggs. He stood as still as he could. The man said in a burly voice, “Remember me? I killed your father.”

“You! You will pay for what you did,” said Ray.

The man just laughed. “Oh yeah? What are you going to do? Kick me?”

That’s exactly what Ray did.

The muscular man fell to the ground, clutching his bloody leg. Ray kept kicking and punching him until he dropped the gun and ran off. Ray waited a few minutes then turned and walked inside like nothing happened. However, his mom new something had happened because she had seen it all from the window. When he came inside, she was wide-eyed and Ray sweared her chin was touching the floor.

“Ray! Did you actually just defeat that huge man?” she asked, startled.

Ray didn’t say anything, he just walked over to the stairs and grabbed his backpack. Then he left out the front door. When he got to school, Mark was waiting there. “Heyo Rayo Mayo! What’s up?”

“Hey Mark, can you do me a favor?”

“Uh, sure? What is it?”

So Ray told him everything, and Mark agreed to assist them in their plan. Then Ray found Amelia. “I recruited some of my friends. Are we ready?” she asked.

Ray put an arm around her. “Oh, we’re ready.”

*******

After school on Friday, everyone got together at Ray’s house. “Alright everyone. My name is Ray Kholan, and we are here to put those murderers to jail.”

Everyone clapped, and Amelia smiled. He continued, “Now, here is my smart and beautiful assistant, Amelia Hudson.” Amelia rose and walked over to his side. “Now, here is the plan.” Ray told everyone the plan.

After everyone had promised to keep their mouths shut and left, Amelia sat down on the couch and Ray followed. She looked at him and said, “I’m proud of you, Ray. I really am. But I’m also worried. This plan of yours is quite risky on your part. I don’t want you to get killed.” She leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes. 

“You trust me, don’t you?” asked Ray.

“Of course I trust you, Ray,” said Amelia.

Ray lifted her head and gazed deep into her eyes. “I love you, Amelia. I won’t get killed. Trust me.” 

Then he leaned over and kissed her on the lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you seek is seeking you.
> 
> \- Rumi

Wilson Delgado went whistling down the sidewalk, walking home from school. He was a straight-A student, and his family was very rich. They lived in a huge mansion, and they had the highest security in town. His bodyguard, Brad, walked beside him. “Wilson, did you hear about those guys in town that shot a kid’s dad?” Brad said, concerned. 

“I did. I looked into it, it was Ray’s father. Those men were his father’s brothers. They are big time criminals. Brian and Jeff Kholan.”

Brad glanced at Wilson, but he wasn’t surprised. Wilson was practically a genius, and was definitely the smartest kid in the school. He was only fifteen, but had the mind of a grown scientist. “So are you going to do something about it? Come up with one of your brilliant schemes?”

“Maybe, maybe not. I certainly have come up with several possible ways to deal with it, yet I am not certain I will actually put them into action,” he said. 

“Alright,” replied Brad.

As they came to the mansion, Wilson’s modified cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. He opened the text from Amelia and read it.

Wilson. You available?

Yes I am. Why?

Ray wants you. He has a plan for you know what.

Alright. I will be there. When?

Today. In 23 minutes.

Wilson checked his watch.

Alright. I will see you then.

Cool beans. Thanks.

Wilson and Brad walked to their Porsche Carrera GT and hopped in. Brad drove them to Ray’s house and when they got there, said, “Alright, Wilson. Be careful. I will be back to pick you up in an hour.”

“Don’t worry, Brad. I will.”

Wilson walked up to the front door, noticing the bullet-sized holes in it. He walked inside and sat down. 

*******

Sarah Clemens was not the average 15 year old girl. She had… powers. She could produce water from thin air. She could control it, sending it wherever she wanted, at whatever speed.


End file.
